Avoiding Page
by hi aidi
Summary: Kekasihnya suka sekali drama, entah mengapa. AkaFuri twisted.
**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas karya ini dan menggunakannya hanya untuk kesenangan semata.**

 **Warn : Ranjau typo, a little of twist, boys love, standar warning applied**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Avoiding Pages**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Akashi-san?"

Pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam sembari memandangi sosok yang terkasih dengan pandangan lembut hanya mengerling, kepalanya masih bertumpu di tangan yang menopang dagu. Sementara sang kekasih memandangi pemuda itu bingung, agak memiringkan kepalanya imut ke samping sembari memberikan tampilan tingkah malu-malu yang selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa gemas. Tuhan, kenapa ada makhluk semenggemaskan ini di dunia?

 _Ah_ , mungkin hanya ia saja yang kelewat terpesona.

"Jangan menatapku begitu," ucap sang kekasih. Ia memalingkan wajah, menutupinya dengan punggung tangan walau jelas pemuda itu bisa melihat rona merah menyerbuk pipi kekasihnya itu. _Ahh_ , manisnya.

Kekasihnya menghebuskan nafas kesal, _ngambek_. Ia tertawa yang malah menghasilkan delikan dari sang kekasih namun hal itu malah membuat tawanya semakin keras. Terlalu lebar, ia tidak terbiasa begitu. Tapi kekasih manisnya itu selalu berhasil memunculkan hal yang terduga dari dirinya.

Kekasihnya kemudian berdiri, menghempaskan kedua telapak tangan pada permukaan meja yang dingin lalu menatapnya tajam tapi setengah tidak niat—malunya masih lebih banyak. Bibirnya memberengut lucu, membuatnya ingin mengecupnya tapi pemuda itu menahan diri. Ia melihat kekasihnya membulatkan matanya yang besar.

"Ka-kalau tidak berhenti a-aku tidak—

Bibirnya tertarik ke atas, posisinya masih sama. Nyaman sekali melihat kekasihnya marah seperti itu dengan pipi semerah tomat matang. Ia ingin melihat ekspresi itu lebih lama, lebih banyak. Maka ia bersuara, "kalau tidak maka apa?"

 _Ah, ah_ , lihat ia yang tidak bisa bersuara itu. Lucu sekali. Seperti kehabisan amunisi sebelum perang. Imutnya Chihuahuanya ini. Lihat matanya yang berputar-putar itu, mau mencari jawaban, hm?

Dan benar saja, kekasihnya itu masih kuat melawan meski sudah jelas kalah. " Ka-kalau tidak, ka-ka-kau—" suara kekasihnya tercekat dan pipinya lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Ia heran, sampai merah tingkat berapa pipi kekasihnya itu bisa berubah warna.

"Hm?"

Ia menunggu, nada yang ia pakai untuk membalas ucapan kekasihnya sungguhlah main-main. Kekasihnya mendelik tapi malu-malu.

"Ka-kalau tidak, ka-kau tidak boleh menciumku!"

Ekspresi kekasihnya itu begitu puas seperti memecahkan soal Matematika olimpiade dunia meski nyatanya hanya membuat matanya mengerjap (sekali).

" _Ehhh_ , itu tidak adil." Ia memasang wajah paling memelas, mata merahnya memohon tapi nadanya masih main-main.

Kekasihnya semakin jengkel, mendelik lagi untuk kesekian kali (dan untuk kali kesekian juga ia harus memuji kekasihnya manis sekali) lalu menekankan." Aku serius."

"Aku juga serius tidak mau kehilangan jatah ciumanku."

" _Hmph_!" Kekasihnya bersidekap, menoleh ke samping." Siapa suruh bersikap menyebalkan."

"Ayolah, jangan begitu."

"Kau juga tidak boleh begitu."

"Baiklah, tapi...tidak janji."

Kekasihnya melotot, pupil kecilnya malah hampir tidak kelihatan karena sekarang bola matanya kelihatan besar sekali. Tapi baginya itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kemanisan kekasihnya itu, malah ia berkali-kali lipat lebih manis lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah!" serunya, ia berbalik. Menutup mulutnya ketika pemuda itu malah mendekat." Ayolah," bujuknya merayu.

Si Manis menggeleng, sebelah tangannya masih menutup mulutnya sementara satu yang lain menahan agar pemuda itu tidak mendekat padanya.

"Ayolah." Lagi-lagi ia membujuk, secara halus mencoba memenangkan jatahnya dari kekasihnya yang keras kepala." Kalau tidak mau menurut, kupaksa nih."

Terdengar bunyi nafas tertahan dari kekasihnya, namun ia bebal menutp mulutnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai." Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

Sebelah tangan menangkap tangan yang sedari tadi menjauh, menariknya ke belakang tubuhnya dan membuat mereka berdua menempel—kekasihnya tersentak maju membentur dadanya. Sementara ia menunduk mendekatkan wajah mereka sambil tangannya yang lain memisahkan jari-jari yang menutupi bibir nakal itu. Kekasihnya hanya membiarkan jemarinya terpisah ke arah berlawanan lalu bibir mereka bertemu dan jemari itu juga bertemu—mencubit kedua belah bibirnya.

Pemuda itu mengerang, lalu menatap kekasihnya yang tertawa penuh ceria dengan kemenangan sederhananya. Ia menyeringai, _ahhh_ , sepertinya kelinci ini lupa jika ia sedang berhadapan dengan serigala.

Ia kembali bergerak, pelan, kemudian menangkap mangsanya dalam sekali terkam. Membentur dinding, meleburkan dua bibir hingga menghasilakn nada desah sumbang yang ajaibnya serasa begitu nikmat di telinga.

Seekor Chihuahua telah tersaji. Selamat menyantap hidangan Anda, Tuan Singa.

.

.

.

Ia bangun dengan rasa nyaman dan rileks luar biasa, tubuhnya terasa begitu nyaman. Malas sekali rasanya ia bangun. Namun bukan kebiasaannya untuk bermalas-malasan. Tapi kekasihnya masih di kamar mandi, jadi itu artinya ia masih memiliki tenggang waktu sebelum banyaknya _list_ kegiatan dalam daftar kesehariannya dimulai. Ia masih bisa tidur, menunggu sampai suara gerimis air itu berhenti, juga suara tv yang sepertinya di setel kekasihnya itu( ia menggelengkan kepala, untuk orang yang terbiasa bersikap cermat, kali ini kekasihnya terlihat membuang-buang energi bumi yang seharusnya dihemat) pindah _channel_ —yang entah dimana kekasihnya itu meletakkan remote—atau paling tidak acara film drama itu habis. Ia sedang tidak ingin merusak harinya yang indah dengan mendengar suara tangisan di pagi hari. Sepertinya mengenai pemerkosaan, karena tokoh itu selalu mengucapkan kata-kata seperti ini :

"Tidak bersih, tidak bersih. Tidak mau bersih. Bukan dia, tidak mau bersih."

Kasihan sekali, tapi itu hanya sekedar film. Apalah artinya semua itu.

"Akashi-san."

Suara shower berhenti, berganti suara Kouki dan kekasihnya itu kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan _bathrobe_ putih bersih. Leher kekasihnya juga tubuhnya berwarna kemerahan, mungkin karena mandi air panas terlalu lama.

"Ah, sudah selesai?"

Kekasihnya itu memalingkan wajahnya, melingkari tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan lalu ia menatap Akashi dan mengangguk kecil." _Hu_ _um_ , maaf lama. Mandi dengan air panas nyaman sekali."

Akashi tersenyum, bangkit dari tempat tidur hanya dengan sebuah _boxer_ melingkupi bagian pribadinya. Ia mendekati kekasihnya lalu memeluknya, "tentu saja. Air panas membuat rileks."

"Akashi-san mandi juga kalau begitu." Kekasihnya menggerung, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda itu.

Ia merengangkan pelukannya, membiarkannya matanya bertemu dengan mata kekasihnya, melemparkan Tanya." Akashi-san bau."

Hal itu malah membuatnya tertawa." Memangnnya karena siapa aku jadi begini."

Kekasihnya menggerung, tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. Ia gelagapan lalu mendorong-dorong Akashi lagi." Po-pokoknya mandi dulu!"

Akashi tertawa setelahnya, kekasihnya memang imut sekali. Ia bisa mendengar kekasihnya menggerung ketika pintu kamar mandinya sudah ia tutup. TVnya masih menyala dengan menampilkan tanyangan yang sama. Film drama lagi, ia tidak tahu kekasihnya menyukai genre seperti itu.

.

.

.

" _Hey_." Akashi menyapa dengan mengecup pipi kekasihnya yang menggembung memamah pancake. Di meja di depannya—yang malam tadi membawa mereka berakhir ke ranjang—juga tersedia menu serupa. Ada sebotol madu, juga dua buah kaleng selai rasa coklat dan kacang. Kekasihnya hanya menjauhkan diri dengan wajah memerah sambil mengusap pipinya, ia mengangkat alisnya tapi tidak bisa menampik bahwa kekasihnya yang begitu—imut.

Ia duduk dengan elegan di kursi ruang makan kekasihnya—keluarga kekasihnya sedang berlibur, ia meminta izin dengan alasan belajar bersama dengan modus menghabiskan waktu bersama—dan kembali menatap kekasihnya yang kembali pada kegiatan sebelumnya, memakan _pancake_ yang ia masak sendiri.

Ruangan yang mereka tempati sunyi, tapi Akashi yang biasanya selalu menyukai keheningan entah kenapa selalu merasa senang untuk membuka percakapan.

" _Pancake_ mu enak."

Kekasihnya tersipu, malu." Terimakasih."

"Hari ini bagaimana kalau kita kelaur dulu baru setelah itu belajar?"

Tampak kekasihnya berpikir, lalu menggeleng." Aku ingin belajar saja."

Pemuda itu mengernyit." Tapi kita sudah lama keluar bersama."

"Tapi kan kita sudah janji dengan Kuroko juga Kagami untuk belajar bersama. Ti-tidak enak kan kalau mereka datang kita malah tidak ada."

 _Cih_ , dua orang itu. Inilah yang membuatnya merasa malas untuk mengajak kekasihnya segera belajar. Mau bagaimana meraka juga tidakn akan bisa belajar sambil bermesraan jika ada kedua orang itu disini. Itulah yang membuat ia membujuk kekasihnya pergi keluar. Tapi yang tersayang malah tidak mau. Seberapa penting sih janji denga temannya itu dibandingkan dengan dia?

Akashi mengalah, ia menghela nafas ketika melihat kekasihnya menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. " Baiklah."

Kekasihnya mebghela nafas lega," terimakas— _epp_!"

Bibirnya membentuk seringaian, ia meminum kopi dari gelas yang tadi ingin kekasihnya ambil sembali mengerling pada Si Manis. Lalu ia menyerahkan itu padanya yang mengerecurkan bibir, "minumlah." Suruhnya sambil memegang tangan kekasihnya itu, ia menuntun jari-jemari itu untuk melingkari cangkir yang masih mengepulkan asap hangat itu.

Kekasihnya hendak menolak dengan wajah yang semakin merona setiap benda yang menampung carian kecoklatan itu. Namun akhirnya ia menurut. Ia melihat kekasihnya itu seperti hampir tersedak dan membuatnya mendekat. Sebelum itu terjadi, kekasihnya sepertinya sudah bisa menelan minumannya.

"Pahit kah?" tanyanya lembut.

Kekasihnya hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

" _Ugh, hoek, hoek. Guhhhhh_."

Kekasihnya tergolek lemas di depan toilet sementara ia memijat bahunya yang disimbah oleh kekasihnya pelan. Yang Tersayang tampak sering melesu dan membuat pikiran gila yang disuarakan oleh teman-temannya terkenang di kepalanya. Kekasihnya itu mungkin saja sedang hamil dan tapi rasanya kalau itu terjadi…entah, Akashi tidak bisa berpikir sampai ke sana. Tapi kekasihnya selalu mejadi tidak berdaya setiap melakukan kontak fisik dengannya, juga menjadi _mellow_ dengan sering menonton film drama yang banyak sekali menangisnya.

" _Hey_ , kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ia lihat kekasihnya itu hanya mengangguk, menyingkirkan tangannya dengan pelan sebelum mengambil gelas yang ia sodorkan. Kekasihnya itu meminum minumannya dnegan tergesa-gesa, sebagian tumpah menjumpai leher jenjang yang tadi malam ia kecupi. Ia masih ingat rasa manisnya, harum tubuhnya hingga ia ingin sekali lagi merasakannya. Tangannya menemukan letak sempurna di antara helaian serak surai berwarna coklat tanah. Ia memperpendek jarak mereka hingga tinggal berapa senti sebelum kekasihnya mengelak.

Ia melihat mata semungil biji pinus itu mengerling kea rah lain, mencoba menghindar dari hujaman tanya Akashi.

"Be-bekas mu-muntah," gumam kekasihnya pelan.

Namun kali ini ia memilih tak acuh, kembali mendaratkan ciuman yang membuat kekasihnya itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mencoba menghindar. Ia tidak peduli, melumat bibir itu lamat-lamat sementara sau tangannya mencengkram rahang itu.

"L-lepashh, tidak mau bersih. Kotor."

Pemuda itu mengernyit," hanya bekas muntah."

"Bukan." Kekasihnya menggerung lemah, ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika Akashi hendak mencoba menciumnnya lagi. "Kotor, tidak mau bersih."

 _Ahhh_ , akhirnya ia sadar darimana datangannya suara lirih itu—yang jelas bukan keluar dari film drama. Suara itu keluar dekat sekali darinya, tepat di depannya, tepat dari mulut kekasihnya.

Ia menatap lama, tampak berpikir kenapa kekasihnya jadi mengatakan hal itu ketika ia menyentuhnya. Bukannya mereka pacaran?

Orang yang pacaran harus saling menyayangi kan?

Tapi kenapa wajah Kouki yang ia kira tampak begitu bahagia begitu pucat ketika ia mencoba menciumnya, mencoba kontak fisik dengannya. Apa karena saat itu ia bisa melihat dua warna iris mata yang tak lagi berlainan warna.

"Lepash. _GHKK_!"

Ia tidak sadar letoika sekarang ia sudah menindih kekasih yang ketakutan itu di atas lantai yang dingin, tercecer air bekas air minum yang tadi ia bawa. Dan sekarang ia sedang melingkarkan jemarinya, pada leher jenjang itu. Menyeleimutinya pelan, menekannya, sedikit demi sedikit mengeratkan cengkeraman. Sedikit, sedikit, sedikit sampai kekasih manisnya itu mengeluarkan suara seperti meringkik dengan leher terjulur dan mata terbelalak.

Apa ia juga lupa kalau ia sudah menindi kedua tangan itu dengan lututnya?

Kasihan sekali, kekasihnya kesakitan. Tapi kekasihnya nakal.

"Tidak bersih. Kotor." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya itu, melonggarkan cengkeramannya karena ia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya mati. Tidak mau, ah, tidak akan.

" Jadi begitu yang kau rasakan bila aku yang menyentuhmu?"

Kekasihnya itu kesusahan bernafas, berusaha meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa dan sekarang harus menahan rasa sakit yang ada di kedua telapak tangannya. Akashi mencengkram rahang itu lagi, membuat mereka bertatapan.

"Lihatlah, bukankah wajah ini juga yang dulu bersamamu?"

Tangannya menelusuri lekuk wajah kekasihnya.

"Bukankah ini tangan yang sama dengan tangan yang menyentuhmu dulu?"

Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kekasihnya, menghembuskan nafas panas." Bukankah ini juga mulut yang sama dengan mulut yang mencumbumu dulu?"

 **TRAK!**

Itu mungkin bunyi tulangnnya yang retak karena ia kalap menghantam lantai. Melihat ekspresinya, gerak matanya, pandangannya. Tak ada air mata yang mengalir, yang ada di matanya kosong tak berarti—tidak ada secercah cahaya. Dan itu membuatnya gila. Gila sekali hingga berkali-kali menghatam lantai sampai tangannya mati rasa. Ia bisa melihat tangannya menmbengkak tapi ia tidak peduli. Semua ini terlalu memuakkan untuknya.

"Lihatlah aku, bukankah kau biasa melihatnya dengan cinta?"

Kekasihnya itu hanya diam, menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Mengutarakan : kotor, kotor, tidak bisa bersih

tanpa berhenti setiap matanya bertemu pandangan dengan Akashi.

Akashi muak, sungguh. Hingga menghancurkan tangannya sendiri rasanya belum cukup. Dunia ini memuakkan, ia membencinya. Kekasihnya hanya perduli pada adiknya. Tidak bisakah kekasihnya itu memandangannya, sebagai Seijuurou, sebagai entitas asli bukan jiwa lain yang meminjam tubuhnya sebagai wadah?

Rasanya ingin muntah, mual. Apalagi melihat bagaimana cinta terpancar dari mata kekasihnya ketika menundukkan wajah, hanya bisa melihatnya di antara helaian rambutnya yang menutupi matanya. Da ia melihat kekasihnya terlihat memnadangannya penuh cinta. Ketika ia mengangkat wajah, semua itu hilang seolah menjadi debu.

Akashi mungkin mungkin ia setidak begitu berharganya sampai kekasihnya itu hanya memberikan pandangan hampa setiap mata mereka bertemu. Selalu berusaha menghilangkan bekas yang Akashi tinggalkan di tubuhnya. _Mou_ , sudah cukup. Akashi juga butuh itu, tidak bisakah. Sedikit saja. Sedikiiit sekali pun taka pa.

"Akashi-san."

Pemuda itu menoleh, menatap pada Kouki yang memandannya dengan sakit hati yang trpendam dalam dan kini merangkak ke permukaan. Sakit hati karena adiknya tingga—

"—sebut namaku."

Menyebut nama, untuk apa? Mendapat perhatian kekasihnya? Itu mudah sekali.

Tapi, _etto_ , kekasihnya itu namanya siapa ya?

 _Are_ , kkenapa dia di sini? Di dalam toilet dengan seorang lain beramanya. Kenapa ya? Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan di sini?

Akashi tak tahu apapun, tidak mengerti apapun. Membingungkan.

Akahsi hanya tahu satu hal yang jeas sekali merayapi setiap sel penyimpan memorinya. Orang ini, seseorang yang berada di setiap sudut sel pengingatnya. Memenuhi ingatannya dengan dia, dia dan dia. Dia yang menenangkannya, dia yang adiknya panggil miliknya.

Ia berkedip, mata merahnya tersembunyi sebentar sebelum ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi panik.

" _Hey_ , _hey_. Kau kenapa Kk—

Siapa orang itu hingga ia panggil begitu? Siapa nama orang itu? Namanya diujung lidah, namun ia tidak bisa ingat.

"Hey, K—ayo, ke rumah sakit."

Orang itu menggeleng." Akashi-san lebih sakit." Matanya tertuju pada kedua tangan Akashi yang bengkak dan ia baru menyadari itu dan mengetahui kalau ia mati rasa.

 _Are_ , apa yang terjadi?

"Akashi-san, kita ke rumah sakit ya?"

Tatapan lembutnya itu, khawatirnya itu. _Ahhh_ , itu yang membuatnya tenang. Itu yang dipuja adiknya. Oh, dia kekasihnya.

Akashi mengangguk, membiarkan dirinya dituntun oleh orang itu—bukan, kekasihnya—hingga mencapai pintu dan kekasihnya menelpon taksi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjaditadi, ia tak tahu. Yang jelas ia harus minta maaf pada kekasihnya karena mungkin saja ia melukainya. Bagaimanapun kekasihnya pemaaf, bukan?

.

.

.

"Kotor, kotor." Furihata menggosok kulitnya keras-keras hingga rasanya terkelupas. Ia membiarkan air membasahinya, menambah pedih pada setiap luka baru pada setiap kikisan setuhan orang itu di tubuhnya. Dia Akashi, orang yang ia cintai. Tapi bukan, lelaki itu bukan dia namun dia yang berwujud seperti kekasihnya. Karena terlalu mirip sampai Furihata tidak bisa melepaskannya. Membiarkannya memasuki hidup Furihata hingga cukup muak ketika Furihata jijik dengan setiap sentuhannya lalu melukainya.

Setiap kali hal itu terjadi Furihata berpikir, ' _ahh, ini saaat aku mati. Tidak masalah, toh, Akashi-san sudah tak ada lagi_.'

Tapi setiap kali Furihata hamper mati maka pemuda itu akan panik, menyakiti diri sendiri dan Furihata tidak rela jika kekasihnya—badan milik Akashinya—terluka. Memintanya memanggil namanya karena hal itu bisa menenangkan Akashi yang dulu entah kenapa.

Kemudian pemuda itu akan linglung, menatapnya bingung sebelum kembali bersikap lembut. Selalu begitu, berakhir dengan semuanya terulang dari awal lagi. Rasanya ia ingin menangis, berteriak cukup pada diri sendiri tapi setiap melihat wajah itu, tubuh itu—ia lemah dan dengan bodohnya bertahan meski menahan semua rasa jijik yang menggerayangi tubuhnya terus-menerus.

"Kotor, kotor, tidak bisa bersih. "

Lehernya yang sebelumnya bekas bitemark semakin memerah, merah dan mengeluarkan darah. Sama sepertinya hatinya yang kini tidak ia ketahui bentuknya sepeti apa. Berdarah, sakit tapi tak bisa berhenti.

 **Owari**

Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari setahun gak nulis selain tulisan jelek dan gaje begini? Aku kegilangan banyak vocabulary kata TAT Bodo amat, aku mau melampiaskan sakit hatiku karena Bokushi kini pergi. Juga mau memulai kembali pemanasan untu menulis lagi. Sengaja nulis sambil muter video Hakoniwa berulang-ulang, mewek lagi lalu kembali semangat buat maso nulis. Dan jadilah ini cerita di tengah malam. XD dan gak nyangka juga wordnya bisa sampai 2k. *tepuk tangan untuk diri sendiri.* tapi tulisannya flat kayak kayak anak kecil, saya akan berusaha lebih keras *ojigi*

Yosha, mohon kritik sarannya.

 **Review?**


End file.
